Ensinar a Sentir
by FireKai
Summary: Kai é frio e parece não ter qualquer sentimento pelos seus companheiros de equipa, mas será que isso é verdade? Yaoi, Kai x Ray, One-shot (Completa)


**Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem. **

**Ensina-me a Sentir**

"Kai, estamos cansados! Deixa-nos parar." - queixou-se Tyson.

"Eu é que sou o capitão da equipa, por isso, sou eu que decido quando é que paramos. Continuem a treinar!" - mandou Kai.

O sol brilhava no céu e o calor era intenso. Não havia qualquer vestígio de vento. Desde muito cedo que os Blade Breakers estavam a treinar e já estavam muito cansados, mas Kai queria obrigá-los a continuar.

"Kai, eles estão exaustos." - disse Hilary, tentando convencer o Kai. - "Deixa-os parar, nem que seja só por uns minutos."

"Eu não pedi a tua opinião!" - disse-lhe Kai friamente. - "Continuem a treinar, temos de vencer os campeonatos!"

"Mas Kai..." - tentou começar Kenny, mas Kai interrompeu-o.

"Eu já disse que vão continuar a treinar e ponto final!"

"Kai, só te preocupas com os campeonatos e nós não significamos nada? Nós estamos cansados, mas só para ganharmos o campeonato, ainda nos queres fazer treinar mais?" - perguntou Ray.

"Não me interessa se vocês estão cansados ou não, eu quero vencer o campeonato a qualquer custo!" - disse o Kai.

Ray foi atingido por aquelas palavras. Ele sabia que Kai era distante e que não demonstrava grande afecto pela equipa, mas não esperava que ele pusesse o bem-estar deles em perigo, para que conseguissem vencer o campeonato.

"Nós vamos parar e ponto final!" - disse Ray, enfrentado Kai.

"Eu é que sou o capitão!" - gritou Kai.

"Mas não mandas em nós!" - gritou Ray.

"Humf. Façam como quiserem." - disse Kai, saindo do campo de treino e entrando em casa.

"Pronto, vamos descansar." - disse Ray, dirigindo-se para casa com os outros a segui-lo.

"Obrigado por teres enfrentado o Kai, Ray." - agradeceu Tyson.

"Tinha de ser." - disse Ray. - "Não podíamos continuar a treinar, estamos muito cansados.

Todos entraram em casa e foram descansar. Kai fechou-se no seu quarto e não apareceu durante o resto do dia.

"Já está na hora de jantar." - disse o Max.

"O Kai ainda não saiu do quarto." - disse Hilary.

"Eu vou lá chamá-lo." - disse Ray e subiu as escadas, até ao quarto de Kai.

Ray bateu à porta e disse: "Kai, o jantar está pronto. Sai dai e vem comer, ok?"

Não ouve resposta e Ray perguntou: "Kai? Está tudo bem?"

"Vai-te embora." - disse Kai na sua voz fria.

Ray não sabia o que fazer. Kai não queria falar com ninguém e certamente, não iria descer para jantar. Pensou durante um pouco e depois rodou a maçaneta da porta e entrou no quarto. O quarto estava escuro e à primeira vista, Ray não viu o Kai. Depois da porta se fechar, ficou ainda mais difícil, ver onde Kai estava, mas Ray tinha sentidos apurados e viu que Kai estava encostado a uma das paredes, no canto mais escuro.

"Kai..."

"Eu disse-te para te ires embora!" - disse Kai, numa voz fria.

"Mas eu não fui. Kai tu estás chateado por causa do treino, não é? Mas..." - Ray foi interrompido por Kai.

"Não quero falar com ninguém, vai-te embora!" - disse Kai.

Em vez de fazer o que Kai tinha dito, Ray aproximou-se mais dele e tocou-lhe ao de leve no braço. Kai estremeceu e afastou-se de Ray. Ray pensou que tinha agido mal, Kai detestava que lhe tocassem.

"Kai, passa-se alguma coisa?"

"Vai-te embora!" - disse Kai.

"Está bem. Mas se quiseres falar comigo, eu vou estar sempre pronto para te ouvir." - disse Ray, preparando-se para abandonar o quarto.

"Espera." - disse Kai e Ray virou-se para ele.

"Diz-me o que se passa Kai." - pediu Ray.

"Eu já não se quem sou. Eu detesto tudo em mim. Detesto a minha atitude. Detesto a minha vida. Detesto ser assim. Tudo por culpa do Voltaire. Ele é que me pôs naquela abadia e por causa disso, agora sou assim, solitário e sem sentimentos." - disse Kai, com uma voz de mágoa.

"Tu nunca desabafas-te com ninguém?" - perguntou o Ray.

"Eu nunca tive com quem falar." - respondeu o Kai.

Ray aproximou-se de Kai e abraçou-o. Kai estremeceu, mas não se tentou libertar.

"Agora tens-me a mim." - disse o Ray.

"Ray, ajuda-me." - pediu o Kai.

"Eu não sei como te posso ajudar Kai." - disse Ray.

"Ensina-me a sentir." - pediu Kai.

Ray ficou pensativo. O que poderia ele fazer para ensinar a Kai, como sentir? Uma ideia surgiu-lhe no espírito. Pareceu-lhe muito arriscada, em vez de ajudar o Kai, poderia magoá-lo ainda mais.

"Ray, ajuda-me, por favor." - pediu o Kai.

Nesse momento, Ray tomou uma decisão. Olhou Kai directamente nos olhos, aproximou-se dele e beijou-o.

**E... fim! Vocês podem imaginar o resto. O que acharam? Mandem reviews para eu saber, ok?**


End file.
